1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement for enhancing the mechanical strength of a contact terminal used at a terminal portion of a high voltage resistor wire to be connected to a spark plug, a distributor or the like of automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A contact terminal to be used for terminal connection for a high voltage resistor wire is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 52-12879. The contact terminal shown in that publication is so constructed that there is provided a cut and raised tab extending from a base plate and located between grippers for the electric wire and an engagement portion engaged with an electrode of a spark plug, a distributor or the like. The electric wire is fixed in contact with the grippers such that a folded-back bend of core wire, from which an insulative coating has been removed at a terminal portion of the electric wire, is brought into pressing contact with the cut and raised tab.
In the thus constructed contact terminal, since the cut and raised tab is formed in an intermediate portion of the terminal base plate, the base plate has a corresponding hole that reduces the mechanical strength of the terminal such that the terminal would be subject to deformation.
Also, even though the contact terminal is in the straight form, since the area of the intermediate portion is small, the mechanical strength would be reduced. In particular, in the case where the intermediate portion is bent in an L-shape, it would be impossible to form the hole in a circular shape. As a result, the area of the bent portion is decreased thereby reducing the mechanical strength. This has long been a problem.
Furthermore, since the size of the raised and cut tab is restricted, there is a disadvantage in that the folded-back bend of the wire to be connected would be offset from the cut and raised tab, resulting in insufficient conduction or contact.